Big Hero 6: Wrath of the Kaiju King
by Dragonrider10
Summary: Every one knows the original San Francisco was destroyed by an earthquake in 2014… or was it really. When the King of the monsters returns to San Fransokyo to battle new threats, the Big Hero 6 team must face these titans or be destroyed. And when tragedy strikes, will the team fall apart when there city needs them the most? Be prepared for feels people! Tadishi lives but well..
1. Chapter 1: Unknown to Them

Big Hero 6

Wraith of the Kaiju

Every one knows the original San Francisco was destroyed by an earthquake in 2014… or was it really. When the King of the monsters returns to San Fransokyo to battle new threats, the Big Hero 6 team must face these titans or be destroyed. And when tradgety strikes, will the team fall apart when there city needs them the most?

Chapter 1: Unknown to Them

"Hiro! Wake up your going to be late for school!" The voice of Tadashi Hamada yelled from downstairs as his "baby brother" groaned in annoyance, flipping onto his side, trying to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep until his brother's footsteps were noticablly louder and he suddenly felt something very strong pull him out of his comfortable bed by the ankles.

" _Tadashi_!" Hiro yelped as his head the foot of his bed, his black eyes staring livid up at his older brother, swatting at his messy jet black hair from his eyes, " You know it takes me a few minutes to wake up!"

" Alright, unless you want to miss your first day at SFIT."("Its Really Called Nerd School."). Tadashi said with a grin as he saw Hiro pout, apparently still annoyed at him for waking him up so rudely. " Plus, do you want to continue working on Baymax with me?"

At that, Hiro made up his mind. Baymax was a medical robot his brother had recently finished developed. The first time Hiro had seen him was when Tadashi was giving him a tour of the Nerd School. And the best way to describe the medical companion was a walking and talking marshmallow that could perform over a thousand different procedures." Anyway, Aunt Cass made you chocolate waffles for breakfast, and there getting cold. So get dressed and hurry." After taking a few moments to get dressed in his usual black cargo pants, red shirt, and charcoal grey hoodie, Hiro Hamada raced downstairs, grabbed his waffles (" Thanks Aunt Cass!") and jumped onto his brother's motorbike, the two speeding down the streets of San Fransokyo to reach the tech lab at Tadashi, and now ,Hiro's, college.

However on the way to the the lab,speeding down the streets past a TV repair shop they were oblivious to a report of a unidentified animal sighting taking place a few miles from the coast, showing several massive spines that rose out of the Pacific Ocean like mountains...

{Au: I know this chapter is really short but I promise future chapters will get longer and more exciting!]


	2. Chapter 2: Storm on the Horizon

Big Hero 6: Wraith of the Kaiju King

Chapter 2: The Storm on the Horizon….

It was later that night as Tadashi finally sat down in his office chair, wiping sweat away from his forehead with a rag as he sighed in relief. Hiro had gone with his friends, Honey Lemon, Wasabi,Fred, and GoGo to the nearby diner for some grub. He had stayed behind to put some last minute programing into Baymax's healthcare chip.

When he looked outside from his lab window he could see how dark it had gotten and the diner across the street, and his brother and friends having fun without him. "I think I'll call it a night…" Tadashi said with a tired smile as he got up, grabbed his favorite baseball cap and grey sweatshirt, but before he closed the door to his lab, he took one long look at the briefcase sized trunk that contained Baymax when he was not being used. " See you tomorrow Baymax…"

And with that, he closed the door to his lab, unaware of the events that were about to transpire that night….

{ San Fransokyo Diner]

"Hey! Glad you can join us Genius!" Fred shouted with glee as the group of friends waited for him at their booth. "Think I was gonna miss out on a chance to hang out with my little brother and best friends? No way!" Tadashi grinned back at Fred, as he fist bumped the Kaiju nerd and everyone else that was sitting at the table with Hiro.

As the group of friends chattered, Hiro noticed out the corners of his eye that the news on the TV was doing a report of a strange electrical storm out over the ocean only a couple of miles from the shore…

Or was it a storm?

If Hiro had squinted hard enough, he could have been able to seen several massive spines rising out the violent ocean waves, and a three-headed something trying to get away from the leviathan beneath the waves, its giant wings flapping as it headed towards shore, the wind from its wings churning the ocean surface.

At that moment all normality ceased when sirens began to wail loudly across the city. "Tadashi…." Hiro couldn't help but let a small whimper loose, he was getting nervous.

"Its going to be okay Hiro, I'm here." Tadashi tried to soothe his little brother, trying to figure out himself what was going on. Hiro was calming down until heard a loud boom, and Hiro yelled in fright when the lights went out and a loud roar echoed through the city streets….


End file.
